


A Present Worth Waiting For

by bluepulsebluepulse



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: A whatever oneshot really, AU, Bart Allen - Freeform, Bart is a waiter, Bluepulse, I'm so done with life but like ya know, Jaime Reyes - Freeform, Jaime is there with his fam, M/M, Speedbuggy, a Cute one, keeping the bluepulse tag alive is important so here have a fic, so here have this before i change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:51:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepulsebluepulse/pseuds/bluepulsebluepulse
Summary: Yes the title is a pun. The tags say it all. Bart is a waiter. He serves the Reyes family. Shenanigans ensue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluepulsebluepulse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepulsebluepulse/gifts).



“Waiter!” a disheveled patron yelled.

Bart swiveled around to face them trying his best to smile and remain professional and courteous towards the customer.

“Yes sir?” Bart questioned.

“We ordered our meals over an hour ago! Where are they?” he yelled drawing a few of the eyes of surrounding diners.

“I’m really sorry sir, I’ll go check on that for you right away.” Bart said turning to head towards the kitchen as quickly as he could. 

When he had stridden approximately halfway to the kitchen, his manager stopped him.

“We’ve just had a family of four sit down at table forty. Grab them some menus and cutlery right now please.”

Bart too exhausted to speak at this point only nodded and breathed an exasperated sigh as he swerved away from the kitchen towards table forty. If he was being completely honest with himself, he hated his job. He only stayed there for the money.

As he glared at the red carpet resenting his circumstances he grabbed a pile of menus from the bar without looking as he had done it so many times he could find the pile of menus in the dark.

Bart rounded the corner and arrived at table forty. He used one of his index fingers to brush away one of the sides of his fringe that had fallen into his vision. He straightened his back before greeting them.

“Hi, I’ll be your waiter for tonight! What can I get for you!” Bart said as cheerily as he could.

Jaime immediately stopped arguing with Milagro to focus his attention on the friendly voice that was soothing his headache.

When Jaime rotated in his chair for a better view, his mouth parted slightly letting a silent gasp escape from his lips. Jaime had been taken aback by the handsomeness of the waiter. He was wearing a plain white long sleeve business shirt that had been ironed to perfection. There was not one crease in sight.

He had a black tie that really added to the professional look and it was made of a silk like material that caught any reflection of light and shone it off abundantly. But it could have been reflecting pure sunlight and that still wouldn’t have eclipsed his gorgeous white teeth. His smile was gorgeous even if it was a forced one.

His auburn hair cascaded down both sides of his face framing it perfectly. It was a little bit messy but somehow it just made him look even more attractive. And to finish it all off were the greenest eyes Jaime had ever seen. They put emeralds to shame! Bart was also wearing a name tag which Jaime was thankful to see him wearing.

“Bart.” Jaime murmured quietly in his mind.

Bart scanned all of the faces at the table starting with Bianca, then Alberto, then Milagro and finishing on Jaime.

Bart thought there was something unusual about the way Jaime was looking at him. It wasn’t a look he was accustomed to receiving. There was an intensity. It was a stare. When Bart made eye contact with Jaime, he noticed Jaime smile. There was something warm about it. Bart wasn’t sure why but his smile became genuine and the natural transgression caused a slight dimple to appear on his right cheek.

Jaime immediately noticed it and forced himself to take a breath since he hadn’t since Bart had first arrived at their table.

Alberto began speaking up straight away to place his order and naturally Bart went to make eye contact with him whilst taking his order but not before lingering a slight moment with his eye contact on Jaime. Though his eyes were now directly on Alberto, his neck and face remained dead still in Jaime’s direction as if he couldn’t wait to look back at him.

Bart brilliantly multi-tasked and wrote down Alberto’s order whilst filing away the thoughts he had about the Latino stranger who he thought was rather striking.

Bart madly scribbled down the order on his notepad. Bart wasn’t prepared for the numerous alterations Alberto made to his meal order.

Jaime started to cringe when he noticed Bart’s smile falter realizing that in his head he must have been cursing at his father for making his life more difficult.

And it didn’t get better, Bianca made alterations to her meal too but less than Alberto.

And then came Milagro, like most kids, she was a fussy eater. She made so many alterations that Bianca cut her off and finalized the order for Bart who she could even see was struggling to hide his exhaustion.

Jaime was mortified at this point and thought Bart must have thought his family were all nutjobs.

Bart looked at Jaime and his smile slightly reappeared again but with cheek. Almost as if to say, “...and what million alterations would you like to make to your order?”

Jaime’s mind went blank. He got lost in Bart’s eyes. He realized he better stop staring and order something. He had originally picked something but had now forgotten what it was.

“Uhh... Hi there.... I don’t know what I want. What would you recommend?” Jaime stammered trying to sound cool and resist the urge to place his elbows on the table and rest his chin between folded out palms as he stared forever at this impossibly attractive waiter.

“Oh.” Bart chuckled a bit in a surprise as he scratched his head trying to think of something.

“I guess I would recommend our steak and fries?” Bart responded unsure of his response.

“Great! I’ll have that!” Jaime shot out enthusiastically almost before Bart had finished giving his recommendation.

“Crash!” Bart said scribbling it down.

Everybody looked at one another in confusion.

“Sorry, just a thing I made up.” Bart apologized before distracting everybody with, “Was there anything else today?”

“No thanks.” Bianca responded smiling warmly.

“No worries, I’ll bring your food out as soon as it’s ready.” Bart said smiling at the table before taking one quick last look at Jaime who was still staring at him before charging off to the kitchen.

Jaime was lucky his family didn’t notice him continuing to stare in Bart’s direction even after he was out of sight.

Jaime was still thinking about Bart when he realized his family were all raising a glass to toast his birthday. He quickly grabbed a glass and clinked it upon everybody else’s before taking a long sip.

“So Jaime, what are you hoping this next year brings for you now that you are a year older?” Alberto asked.

Jaime cringed. He knew where this conversation was going. And he was correct. Alberto started talking about his career and how he had to really apply himself to the right profession.

His mother tried to help but her line of questioning unbeknownst to her made Jaime even more uncomfortable. “I hope you can find a girlfriend this year mijo. You’re such a good boy I can’t understand why you’re still single!”

Jaime made sure he placed every ounce of energy he had into not falling apart. He had figured out he was bisexual years ago and had been too afraid to tell his family and hadn’t dated anybody out of fear of his partner telling his family. He was scared to trust someone with his secret. And he had to be honest about it with whoever he was dating.

“Ma!” Jaime groaned when she wouldn’t stop droning on about her son’s lovely qualities.

Bianca finally took the hint and gently brushed Jaime’s cheek apologetically.

“Even I have a boyfriend!” Milagro chimed in teasingly as if she wanted the conversation to continue since she seems to love watching Jaime suffer.

Jaime was desperately thinking of a way to change the subject when Bart had returned with their meals. He was carrying all four of their plates on one arm. Jaime was impressed with his ability to balance them all on one arm. Jaime also noticed the bulging bicep through Bart’s sleeve as his arm wrestled with the weight.

Bart handed out the plates with his free hand rather quickly almost like a card dealer at a casino.

“Hope you all enjoy!” Bart said before taking off as quickly as he had distributed their plates. He still had a lot of other tables to serve.

Jaime forgot that his meal was sitting right in front of him. He was too busy scanning the restaurant for any signs of Bart as he strode in and out of tables elegantly.

“Aren’t you going to eat your meal?” Alberto questioned disapprovingly towards Jaime who had genuinely forgotten about the meal.

“Oh yeah. Lo siento!” Jaime quickly made an effort to eat twice as fast as a normal person to make up for the fact his meal had gone cold and to catch-up to his family. Jaime still watched out of the corner of his eye in case Bart came near their table again.

Jaime blushed with embarrassment when he realized Bart had been watching Jaime with a clear look of amusement as he chowed down ridiculously fast on the meal. It was at that point he returned to a normal eating pace.

Bart returned when they were all done. He confirmed that it was okay to take all the plates away and then offered the table dessert.

Jaime felt quite full from trying to speed-eat his main meal so opted out by saying, “I’m full. But you guys go ahead.”

“Jaime you have to have to have dessert! It’s your birthday!” Bianca scolded lightly leaning forward in her chair her eyes wide with seriousness. Jaime knew she would argue with him until he gave in.

“Oh! It’s your birthday? Well Happy Birthday… Jaime.” Bart said softly. He paused before using the name he had overheard wondering if it was too intimate to use a stranger’s name like that.

Jaime melted when Bart pronounced his name flawlessly and in his yummy voice. In fact, just looking at Bart was a treat; sweeter than anything the restaurant could have possibly offered on their dessert menu.

“Oh. Gracias. I mean thanks!” Jaime said doing his best to hide a blossoming blush.

Bart smiled back. Jaime was prepared to eat every dessert item they had if it meant Bart had to keep coming back to their table. Jaime’s family ordered all of their desserts leaving him until last just as they had with the main meals.

“I guess I’ll just have a slice of chocolate cake?” Jaime said shrugging but simultaneously smiling as warmly as he possibly could at Bart.

“Sweet!” he said as he left the table to relay their order to the kitchen.

Jaime wondered if Bart had intended the pun or not. Then his thoughts moved on to how sweet Bart was. He had wished him, even though he was a total stranger, a happy birthday. Bart seemed genuine too when he had said it.

It wasn’t long before Bart had come back with all of their desserts which they all noticed coming from a notable distance away because there was a flame dancing above a candle that had been placed in Jaime’s slice of chocolate cake.

When Bart placed Jaime’s plate down Jaime watched Bart’s eyes as they absorbed the reflection of the flame breathing a whole new world into them. It was almost like his eyes were alive with light. The green swirled around the black island in the middle of his eye.

“It’s not standard policy, but I put a candle in your cake since it’s your birthday.” Bart said smiling at Jaime ignoring the impressed noises Jaime’s parents and sister were making at the candle.

“Wow… Thanks.” Jaime nervously let a singular laugh escape his lips.

Bart smiled back instead of responding. Jaime had a strong urge to tell Bart to pull up a chair and join him and his family but knew that was crossing a line. Jaime laughed aloud thinking about it shortly after Bart had returned to the kitchen.

Jaime felt like his heart was ballooning bigger every time Bart returned to their table.

Jaime’s family all eagerly dug into their dessert and despite being full on moments ago, Bart’s special treatment had made Jaime feel so special that there was no room for any other feelings except for that one. So he ate it eagerly too, as if he hadn’t eaten all day. But not before blowing out the candle and making a wish as he family ushered him to do so.

Jaime looked over at Bart who was serving another table, and made his wish.

Bart eventually returned to take their dessert plates and when he was Milagro accidentally knocked over her glass of water. It spilled all over the table before pouring specifically into Jaime’s lap.

Jaime jumped up in reaction to the cold water now seeping into his pants as everyone included Milagro gasped. Her gasp quickly turned into a laugh and Jaime turned to shoot Milagro a death stare as he was so embarrassed that he had forgotten about Bart standing there.

Jaime realized and noticed that fortunately Bart had already ran off to grab a large pile of napkins. He returned freakishly quickly to see Jaime and Milagro arguing.

“Uhh… Here…” Bart offered a portion of the pile of napkins apologetically to Jaime feeling sorry for him.

He used the remaining napkins in his hand to clean the table itself while Jaime dabbed at his pants.

Bianca and Alberto both apologized to Bart for the mess their daughter had made.

“Don’t worry! It happens all the time!” Bart reassured as he continued to lean over their table wiping it dry.

Jaime kicked himself when he realized he was missing out on a prime opportunity. He stared in awe at Bart’s well built body, he was lean but muscular. And Jaime smiled contently as he took in the side view of Bart’s body knowing his parents couldn’t see him do it as Bart was in the way. In fact, Bart shifted and was now so close to Jaime that he could smell him.

Jaime hummed in his mind. Bart smelt great. He was wearing a nice cologne. Not an overpowering one, but not a bleak one either. It was sweet but also had a manly smell to it. It was intoxicating.

Bart finally stood back up and gestured his open hand to Jaime. Jaime looked back in confusion pondering whether he wanted to be so bold as to place his hand in Bart’s in front of his parents when he realized Bart was offering to take the wet napkins Jaime had. Jaime started to blush a bit when he realized.

Jaime handed them over and did his best not to noticeably squirm in delight when his fingers lightly brushed Bart’s hand. It was warm. His skin was smooth too. Almost as smooth as the soft, pink pursed lips that smiled back at him one last time before vanishing again too soon for Jaime’s tastes.

“Let’s call it a night!” Alberto bellowed as he yawned.

Before Jaime could stop it, a look of disappointment washed over his face. He wasn’t ready. He didn’t want to leave. Not when he hadn’t gotten the opportunity to get to know Bart a little better.

Alberto ushered them all to the counter to pay their bill. Alberto and Bianca were too distracted paying the bill to notice Jaime frantically looking around for Bart. His feet remained plastered by his family’s side but he wanted to search for Bart, and the look in his eyes screamed it. Milagro was also too busy to notice as she poked at fish in a nearby fish tank.

“All paid for!” Alberto concluded as they all headed towards the exit. Jaime’s feet reluctantly moved as he didn’t want to draw attention to himself by giving into their desire to protest.

They were outside the building in the car park when Jaime lied, “I left my phone inside, I’ll be back in a minute! I’ll meet you in the car!”

“Sure thing mijo!” Bianca smiled.

Jaime was relieved that neither three of them noticed the oblong shape in his pocket which was so obviously his phone.

Jaime jogged back into the restaurant searching for Bart. He was distracted by yelling at the counter. He looked over and saw Bart. There was a man standing beside Bart who was wearing a vest unlike all the other staff who were dressed identically to Bart. Jaime figured this was the manager. The disgruntled customer was complaining about the long wait and was pointing at Bart as he yelled. 

The look of exhaustion on Bart’s face as he was clearly trying to hold it together filled Jaime’s stomach with rage. He charged over to the man who was rudely pointing at Bart, and grabbed his arm gently before pushing it down.

“There’s no need to be a jerk!” Jaime scolded gritting his teeth.

The man turned to face Jaime with utter shock and disgust.

“How dare you tell me what to do!” the man yelled.

“How about you stop yelling and act like an adult!” Jaime returned at a hypocritically loud level.

“It took over an hour for them to serve me-” the man started.

“That’s still no reason to yell, point at, and blame it solely on Bart when there are a team of waiters here who also could have approached you and helped you out. Besides his customer service was amazing! Not to mention you are disturbing other patrons!” Jaime said with attitude. He hadn’t even noticed how naturally he had just used Bart’s name like they had known each other for years or the way Bart’s eyes widened in surprise given the effortless use of his name. Bart had also smiled when Jaime had complimented his customer service.

The man cussed and slammed his money down on the counter before storming out.

“Thanks.” the manager offered before taking the money and walking off to sign the appropriate forms required when a customer left without taking their change leaving Bart and Jaime alone.

Bart who had remained completely silent during the whole ordeal finally stepped forward.

“Umm… Thanks for sticking up for me. And for complimenting my customer service.” Bart said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously as his stomach was still uneasy from the tension of the argument with the angry customer.

“De nada. I mean… you’re welcome!” Jaime quickly translated all flustered.

Bart chuckled.

“So is there something I can help you with?” Bart said leaning an arm on the counter as he appeared more relaxed now than he had been all night.

Jaime’s heart rate increased significantly.

“Umm… I was kind of wondering… whether… maybe if you… wanted… to sort of… go on a date… with me…” Jaime said through a throat strained with nerves. It actually came out so strangled Bart had to take a second to really process the butchered sentence.

“You know what never-mind! I’m so sorry!” Jaime quickly apologized spinning around and walking off before Bart could finish processing and respond.

“Wait!” Bart hollered out after him.

Jaime stopped. And looked around in surprise. He watched as Bart quickly ran over to him nearly running into a patron in his haste. 

When Bart finally made it to Jaime who had made it almost all the way to the door he brushed one of his thick strands of hair aside nervously before adding, “I’d actually love to go on a date with you!”

“Really?” Jaime gawked with a little too much surprise.

Bart giggled and nodded before adding, “Yeh! Give me a second!” Bart smiled before running over to the counter and leaning over it to grab a pen and a napkin. He wasted no time in jotting down his phone number on the napkin whilst he was running.

Jaime took it from him and looked down at it. It had his phone number, his name and a heart drawn on it. Bart blushed as he handed it over.

Jaime looked back up at Bart still in disbelief that he had actually managed to have the courage to ask him out and that he had gotten a yes!

Their eyes lingered for a moment before Bart’s eyes dropped a little.

“I’m sorry I should probably get back to work, but it was really nice meeting you. I look forward to hearing from you Jaime.” Bart smiled one last time before quickly walking off smiling over his shoulder and returning to work.

Jaime stood there with a stupid grin on his face. He must have looked like a dork he thought to himself. But he didn’t care. He was ecstatic. He suddenly remembered his family were still waiting on him and that they would surely be suspicious of how long he was taking to collect a supposedly missing phone. He carefully slid his hand into his pocket that was still clutching the napkin. He didn’t want to let go of it and risk losing it.

“What took so long?” Alberto questioned curiously.

“I decided to go to the bathroom.” Jaime responded. He was impressed with his quick thinking.

His parents thought nothing of it and they took him home.

Once they got home Jaime went up to his bedroom the first chance he got and pulled his hand out with the napkin.

He whipped his phone out and started typing up a draft message to send to Bart.

He wanted to sound cool and not come off as desperate. He must have rewritten the message at least a hundred times before finally settling on a version.

He steadily typed in Bart’s phone number and suppressed his nerves just long enough to hit send.

Jaime laid awake in his bed for hours waiting for a response. As soon as Bart had finished his shift, he responded straight away and Jaime leaped up from his bed to read the response upon hearing the phone chime.

Jaime beamed with excitement upon reading Bart’s confirmation of his proposed date for the very next night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda posted this against my better judgement but like yolo, so here you go.

“You’re looking very nice mijo tonight!” Bianca smiled sweetly.

“Ma!” Jaime jumped startled stopping to face his mother who he wasn’t aware had been watching him fiddle with his shirt collar in the mirror.

“What are you up to tonight?”

“Oh… nothing! Just going out with some friends.” Jaime lied casually.

Bianca wasn’t buying it.

“Which friends would these be?” she teased.

“Tye, Ed and Asami.” Jaime started before adding, “and Stacey.”

Jaime knew adding a fictitious name to the list would gain his mother’s attention.

“Who’s Stacey?” Bianca asked falling right into Jaime’s trap.

“Oh just some girl.” Jaime grinned. Deep down he felt bad for misleading his mother this way but he wasn’t ready to tell her the truth.

He felt sick even imagining how that conversation would go. Bye ma! Just going on a date with the hot waiter who served us at dinner the other night! Yup you heard me! The dude!

Jaime shuddered. He didn’t even realize now that his mother was standing on her toes to reach his collar and fix it for him. He was considerably taller than his mother.

“Gracias ma.” He said softly.

“Have fun tonight!” she said patting him on the back.

And with that Jaime left and drove to the restaurant he had picked to have his date with Bart at.

He strode inside eagerly scanning for Bart. He spotted him sitting at a table for two.

Jaime walked over to the table watching at Bart’s smile grew larger the closer he got.

Upon arriving at the table Jaime nervously said “Hi.”

He drank in Bart. Of course he looked amazing. He was wearing a nice red dinner shirt with blue highlights. The red complimented his auburn hair and Jaime’s favorite color was blue.

“Wow… You look really nice.” Jaime stammered.

Bart chuckled nervously, “Thanks.” He stood up and quickly gave Jaime a hug and sat back down.

Jaime’s heart was on the verge of failing from the level of excitement the hug had filled him with. He just stood there trying to remember how to breathe.

“Are you going to join me?” Bart joked gesturing at the empty chair across from him smiling sweetly to show there was no hostility in his joke at all. He knew Jaime was nervous.

Jaime snapped out of it and apologized like six times and admitted, “I’m so sorry I’m just nervous.”

“That’s okay. Just take a deep breath.” Bart smiled.

Jaime did as he was told and it did make him feel better. Jaime exhaled deeply.

“Also you look very nice too.” Bart added since he had gotten distracted by watching Jaime malfunction.

Jaime blushed. And the compliment sure didn’t help his nerves which were beginning to ramp up again.

“I notice you’re also wearing blue and red just like me. Interesting.” Bart chuckled.

Jaime hadn’t even noticed, but his shirt was virtually the inverted color ratio of blue and red on Bart’s shirt. His was mainly blue with specks of red.

Jaime laughed at the coincidence. He was feeling a little bit more at ease.

“So tell me about yourself Bart.” Jaime asked unsure of where to begin.

“Well…” Bart inhaled looking away in thought, “I am 18. I was born in Central City. I am an only child. I work at a restaurant, except you already knew that.” Bart winked.

Jaime felt fireworks go off inside his body and he could feel a trapped heat inside of him when Bart winked at him.

“I’m not really an interesting person I guess.” Bart chuckled, “What about you?”

Jaime was hoping Bart would have said more before it was his turn to speak because he hadn’t yet planned what he wanted to say.

“I’m 21. As of yesterday. I was born in El Paso. I have a younger sister, the one who spilled that drink on me last night.” Jaime rolled his eyes causing Bart to laugh. GOD. That laugh. Jaime smiled instantly hearing Bart’s laugh and felt happy that he was actually able to elicit a laugh from his date. “I just work at my father’s automobile repair shop.” Jaime shrugged.

“So do you study?” Bart asked making friendly eye contact with Jaime to show he was genuinely listening to every word. And Jaime could see this.

“Uhh… Yeah actually. I study Computer Science.”

“Wow! You must be really smart then!” Bart chuckled.

“I mean, sort of?” Jaime questioned with a laugh. He didn’t want to disagree because he did want Bart to think he was intelligent. He was after all trying his best to impress Bart.

“You?” Jaime returned.

“Oh. Yeah. I’m studying Physics.” Bart said like it was nothing. He was down playing how difficult the course material was.

“Woah.” Jaime muttered. “I bet your smarter than me.” Jaime murmured. Bart was modest and sweet. And apparently intelligent too. Jaime found himself even more attracted to Bart right now than he had ever been. Jaime had a thing for smart people. Jaime was in the middle of imagining Bart with a pair of glasses when Bart brought his attention back to him.

“Oh! I almost forgot!” Bart piped up.

He leaned under the table and continued, “Since it was your birthday yesterday…”

He popped back up in his chair with a small gift, “I got you this…”

Jaime’s eyes wide with surprise accepted the gift.

“Sorry it’s a day late…” Bart said as Jaime was unwrapping it.

“No- What don’t be sorry- you didn’t have to get me anything!” Jaime said in disbelief.

When Jaime had finished unwrapping it he laughed.

“I’m sorry!” Bart chuckled. “I hadn’t gotten the chance to get to you know you well enough to know what you’d like for a present! But if there’s one thing I noticed it was how quickly you chowed down on that chocolate cake last night.”

Jaime looked down at the sweet gift. He was determined to use the box of chocolate cake mixture to make a cake for both him and Bart to share.

Jaime laughed nervously. “I don’t usually make a pig out of myself when I eat, but I do love chocolate cake, thank you.” They shared a lengthy laugh.

“How is a guy like you not taken?” Jaime asked.

Bart laughed and shrugged, “Look, I’m as shocked as you are.” he joked causing Jaime to laugh. Jaime loved how funny Bart was, he had a great sense of humor.

“I could say the same about you.” Bart directed at Jaime raising an eyebrow.

Jaime blushed.

“I still can’t believe you asked me out.” Bart admitted with a small laugh.

Bart noticed Jaime’s face drop a little. Bart realized Jaime had misinterpreted his context.

He immediately reached over and put his hand on Jaime’s.

“No no! I mean that in a good way! I just mean that you are out of my league! I mean look at you!” he gestured at Jaime with his free hand.

Jaime barely heard this over his pounding heart. “Me?” he almost scoffed because he didn’t see himself as an attractive person.

“Yes you! Look at that yummy tanned skin. Those muscles. Your chiseled jaw. That great smile. Those warm brown eyes. That slick black hair.” a dumbfounded Bart retorted.

Jaime was blushing really hard at this point it almost hurt. Bart had effortlessly listed all these compliments without needs a moment to think about it.

“You gotta have more faith in yourself.” Bart said before returning his hand back to his side of the table becoming weary that Jaime probably wanted him to. Little did Bart know Jaime didn’t want him to remove his hand. That physical connection to Bart, though it almost being so pleasurable that it nearly shut down his nervous system, felt amazing and he never wanted it to end.

“What about you?” Jaime countered. “No offence. But I think you can do better than a restaurant. You’re clearly a very smart person. You should aim your sights a little higher than a restaurant if that’s what you want. I know you are capable of more.”

Bart blushed a little. “Maybe.” he mused. Truth was he did want to become a scientist but didn’t think he could make it so he just didn’t even try applying for scholarships and just stayed at the restaurant despite it making him miserable.

“Should we actually order something?” Bart asked after a few moments. “Don’t get me wrong I am loving talking to you, but I’m really hungry!”

“Oh! Right! Yeh let’s order!” Jaime agreed. He had been enjoying their conversation so much he had also forgotten about having dinner.

The pair ordered and resumed their conversation.

Bart turned out to be a very interesting person. His hobbies and interests were so unique. And so was he. And Jaime just loved everything about him. Bart felt the same way about Jaime. He was something new, a breath of fresh air. He had never met someone like Jaime before. Bart found Jaime’s nervousness so cute.

Jaime had begun to question Bart more about his family, namely his parents when Bart revealed they were no longer with him. Jaime apologized. And then Bart continued to talk about sadder elements of his life before stopping himself, “Wow. Sorry Jaime. Me talking about all the family I’ve lost is so not crash!”

“Hang on a second.” Jaime faltered. “I heard you say that last night. What does it mean again?” Jaime asked as he had genuinely forgot.

“Oh it basically means cool. Yeh I sort of make up my own slang words. I’m weird.” he laughed nervously.

“I like weird.” Jaime said reaching his hand over to put it on top of Bart’s hand to re-establish their hand to hand contact.

Bart smiled back cheesily.

“What other words have you made up?” Jaime asked curiously.

Bart still smiling went off to list more. Jaime stopped listening after ‘mode’ and was too busy staring at Bart’s gorgeous smile as he prattled on. Jaime was falling hard. And he knew it.

The arrival of their meals brought both of them back to reality.

Bart noticed Jaime looking at his pasta dish.

“Would you like to try some?” Bart offered.

“Nah! Thanks anyway.” Jaime lied.

“Oh come on! I can tell you want to!” Bart said shaking his head with a grin knowing Jaime was just trying to be polite.

“Are you sure?” Jaime let his better judgement lose.

“Yeh of course.” Bart laughed.

Jaime stared at him unsure of how to go about it. Did he reach over with his fork and dip in? Would Bart mind that? Or should he let Bart spoon a bit out and place it on his plate?

Whilst Jaime’s mind was trying to decide on what method he should use, Bart cut in jokingly, “So how’s this going to work? Did you want to share this bowl of pasta and hope that we end up recreating that famous spaghetti scene from Lady and The Tramp?”

Jaime blushed. 

“I just wasn’t sure whether you’d mind me putting my fork into your food given it has been in my mouth.” Jaime confided trying to distract himself from imagining him and Bart sucking on the same long noodle until their lips eventually met.

Jaime picked his glass of water up and began to drink to cool down the blush that had formed on his cheeks.

“I don’t mind coming into contact with your mouth.” Bart said both innocently yet somehow dirtily at the same time.

Jaime choked on his water. Bart laughed.

Jaime recovered quickly. He leaned over with his fork and scooped up some of Bart’s pasta. It was delicious.

“Wow that’s good.” Jaime hummed.

“It is pretty tasty.” Bart admitted.

“Want to try some of my lamb?” Jaime offered in reciprocation.

“Sure.” Bart smiled.

Jaime swallowed when he realized why Bart hadn’t leaned over to grab some of his meal to try. Bart only had a spoon which he waved at Jaime as his explanation of a response to Jaime’s look look that said, “Go ahead! Grab some!”. Jaime knew he would have to use his knife and fork to cut a piece of for Bart.

He carefully cut off a piece for Bart and stabbed into it with the fork before slowly lifting the fork over the table trying not to drip fat onto the table cloth. Jaime almost gasped with surprise when Bart leaned over and put his mouth over the fork dragging the meat off with it as he returned to his seat chewing thoughtfully.

He didn’t even notice Jaime’s face ablaze with surprise.

“It’s pretty good.” Bart said nodding now returning his gaze to Jaime.

He noticed Jaime’s expression. “Oh sorry! Did you want me to get you a new fork?” Bart asked hurriedly with concern.

“No no! It’s fine!” Jaime genuinely didn’t mind. He was just surprised that Bart was seemingly very comfortable with him. Jaime looked down at the fork he held poised above his plate. It glistened with small traces of residue of Bart’s saliva.

Jaime was about to essentially get his first taste of Bart. His mind flooded with thoughts of kissing Bart and the correlation between the taste on the fork to that of kissing Bart in real life.

Jaime gently cut another piece of steak and placed the fork in his mouth with a shaky hand anticipating the taste.

Realistically, he couldn’t taste anything except for the steak. But he was still filled with giddiness. He made sure he sucked the fork entirely clean before dragging it out of his lips.

Bart hadn’t been paying much attention to Jaime as he did so as he was eating his pasta which Jaime was extremely grateful for.

When they finished their meals they ordered desert. They both had sundaes.

Jaime found himself swallowing again as he watched Bart eat the ice cream. The way the his soft, pink lips were full of life as they glistened with traces of the ice cream on them.

For surely the hundredth time tonight, Jaime was imagining himself kissing Bart again.

Bart was looking longingly at Jaime. Jaime wondered if he was thinking about kissing him. Bart was.

They had both finished their sundaes and were sitting in silence now.

“I don’t really want this night to be over.” Bart confessed with a sad sigh.

Jaime was ecstatic to hear Bart confess this because he was truly feeling the same way and wasn’t sure if Bart did too. But now he knew.

“It doesn’t have to be?” Jaime said offering it as more of a question than a statement.

Bart looked up hopefully.

“What did you have in mind?” Bart asked with a grin.

The grin made Jaime nervous because he knew what Bart was playfully joking about.

“Umm… well we could go back to your place?”

Bart ogled in surprise and laughed.

Jaime realized how forward he must have sounded.

“Just to talk! Not to you know- do- stuff- I’m not that kind of guy- not that I would say no- because you’re different- special- but I’m not trying to- I- dios mio!” Jaime groaned dropping his head in his hands with embarrassment.

Bart placed a hand on Jaime’s shoulder to which Jaime immediately looked up, “I knew what you meant. Although that last part is still helpful to know.” Bart chuckled.

Jaime groaned again in embarrassment dropping his head back down. Bart heard a muffled comment come from Jaime, “I’m sorry I suck at dating.”

Bart stood up and walked behind Jaime’s chair and put both of his hands on Jaime’s shoulders and leaned down to his ear to whisper, “Well I’m still interested.”

Feeling Bart so close to him sent a shiver down his spine. But he smiled through a hidden blush.

“Come on lets go pay and we can go back to my place.” Bart said as he massaged Jaime’s shoulders with his hands to get him to lift his head up out of his hands. Jaime wasn’t sure if he could actually stand up out of his chair since he felt so relaxed.

Jaime stood up and walked beside Bart. Every time their sides brushed Jaime felt like melting into a puddle.

Bart went to pay for the both of them and Jaime immediately shut that down and insisted he paid for dinner. 

“I wanted to pay! I had such a great time it’s the least I could do!” Bart defended.

“I actually asked you out to dinner. Therefore I should pay! Plus you got me a birthday present!” Jaime argued.

Bart could tell Jaime really wanted to pay so he didn’t argue. 

“Okay.” Bart sighed.

“Crash!” Jaime said involuntarily fist pumping in victory.

Bart crossed his arms and nodded like he was impressed.

“Oh. Sorry I hope you don’t mind?” Jaime said blushing like crazy.

Bart knew exactly what Jaime meant. “It’s crash.” Bart responded letting Jaime know it was okay for him to use his lingo.

The woman processing the transaction looked at the two of them with confusion.

Both Bart and Jaime startled each other when they both said “It means cool.” at the lady simultaneously. They both chuckled and Jaime reached over and grabbed Bart’s hand.

Bart smiled back at Jaime who was already looking at Bart to see if it was okay with him. They walked out holding hands. Jaime was carrying Bart’s present in the other hand.

Jaime almost had heart failure when Bart leaned up and kissed him on the cheek unexpectedly.

“Thanks for dinner Blue.” he said softly blushing heavily himself now.

“No problem. Wait- What did you just call me?” Jaime asked doing a retake.

“Oh. I guess I made up a nickname for you. You’re wearing a blue shirt and navy pants. You’re just wearing a lot of blue. So I guess I called you ‘Blue’.” Bart said wrapping his hands around each other nervously. The nerves were mostly attributed to the kiss, not his random creativity with literature.

“I like it. It’s crash.” Jaime said smiling.

“And the kiss?” Bart asked nervously.

“Impulsive. But even more crash.” Jaime chuckled. Bart joined in.

Bart suddenly regained all his confidence, “Alright, well I’ll meet you back at my place.”

Bart texted his address to Jaime and as Jaime got in his car he waved, yelling out, “See you soon!”

Bart left the light on out front for Jaime who only arrived maybe two minutes later.

Upon letting him inside, Bart gave a tour of his apartment. Jaime of course complimented anything and everything in sight. They ended up in the kitchen.

“So can I interest you in a snack?” Bart offered with a wink.

Jaime gulped. “What do you have?”

“Not much. I wasn’t expecting to be entertaining tonight.” Bart said alluringly.

“We could make my cake?” Jaime offered.

“Crash idea!” Bart returned.

Bart pulled out all the utensils as Jaime read the instructions.

“You actually read those?” Bart said teasingly.

“Yeh of course!” Jaime laughed in disbelief, “What you don’t?”

“Nope!” Bart said grinning and after a pause adding, “Impulsive. Remember?”

“There’s something about just going for it.” Bart mused.

Jaime surprised even himself when he walked over to Bart and wrapped his arms around him underneath his own and rested his head on Bart’s left shoulder.

Bart hummed.

Jaime felt Bart’s cheek move as he grinned widely.

He continued to mix the cake mixture not allowing himself to be distracted.

“Huele bien!” Jaime almost hummed himself.

Bart shuddered.

Jaime peered around to get a better view of Bart’s face. He was initially concerned until he saw Bart biting his lip and the look in his eyes.

Jaime grinned too. He figured out what had happened.

“Now now Blue let’s not be hasty.” Bart said holding up a finger defensively. Jaime could see the vulnerability in his eyes.

“Que?” Jaime questioned innocently taking a step towards Bart his head titled slightly.

“Don’t use my weakness against me!” Bart whined.

“Okay okay…” Jaime offered as a truce. Jaime couldn’t wipe the grin off his face knowing now that Bart was a sucker for him speaking Spanish.

Bart finished making the cake and placed it into the oven.

“What shall we do while we wait?” Jaime asked seriously.

Bart decided to go with the one word that described him perfectly.

“I have an idea.” Bart said looking at Jaime knowingly. “If you’re okay with it.” Bart said caringly.

“Si.” Jaime said returning to speaking Spanish.

Before he could process it Bart had jumped onto him and they were making out as they moved around the kitchen in a mess crashing into things and knocking them down.

Bart eventually made it to Bart’s bedroom. And it got hotter in there than it was in the oven where the cake was rising.

When they were both done laying on Bart’s bed holding hands, still panting nonetheless.

Bart spoke up, “You got a sundae, then me and soon you’re about to have chocolate cake. That’s three desserts in one night!”

Jaime elbowed him before they both shared a laugh.

When the cake was done they both snuggled up to each other on Bart’s couch and ate their slices of cake. They both eventually fell asleep in each other’s arms on the couch. Just before drifting off they had both expressed to one another how glad they were they had met and that they had each other in one another's lives now. They both knew it was too soon to say, but they both felt it. They loved each other. It was as simple as that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure this will be the last chapter, if you REALLY want more, comment and let me know, I could probably put together one last chapter if I tried hard enough? Idk. No promises. But yeh, here you go.

Bart and Jaime had been dating for a few months now and both were happier than they had ever been in their entire lives. They had also majorly influenced one another for the better too. Jaime helped Bart see his own potential and Bart managed to receive a prestigious scholarship. One that he got paid for! So he was able to quit the restaurant job which he honestly wasn’t all too fond of.

Bart had also helped Jaime out. Bart was working for a large government agency that offered many jobs across a broad range of fields. Bart was able to pull some strings and help Jaime get a job in the tech lab next to his own building so that Jaime could utilize his Computer Science skills.

Jaime and Bart could would occasionally wave or blow kisses or even wink at each other through the windows to both of their offices from time to time. It was only a two minute walk to the other building so they shared their breaks together everyday.

On this particular day they were sharing a pizza and a delicious garlic bread.

“So umm… babe. I was thinking maybe… you should meet my family.” Jaime said.

“Sounds crash. Are you sure that you are ready for that though?” Bart asked concernedly.

“I think so…” Jaime mused.

“Well you know I am more than happy to meet your family. I just want to make sure you are ready first. Did you want to tell them about me first, then have me come over to meet them? Or did you want to tell them after they’ve met me already?”

“I think I should probably tell them first. As much as I am probably going to need your support, I don’t want you wearing whatever the reaction is not to mention that my parents would probably disapprove of such a strategy.” Jaime said his voice becoming more frantic the more he spoke.

“Babe calm down.” Bart said soothingly as he reached over and held both of Jaime’s hands with his own.

Jaime exhaled deeply.

“This is gonna be so moded.” Jaime moaned.

“When are you going to do it?”

“Tonight.” Jaime swallowed.

“Well if you need an escape you’re obviously welcome to come back to my place.” Bart smiled sympathetically.

Bart knew how hard this would be for Jaime.

“I’m proud of you for being so brave.”

“I might chicken out at the last minute…” Jaime chuckled.

“Well… even if you do, that’s okay. I can wait as long as you need. As long as you are happy that’s all that matters to me.” Bart said his eyes gleaming with love.

“I love you.” Jaime said smiling back at him. He truly did.

“I love you too.” Bart said squeezing his hands.

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you Bart.” Jaime almost whispered.

“Honestly, I wonder the same thing about you from time to time.” Bart confessed looking away.

“Anyway, lets eat this before it gets cold!” Jaime chimed to lighten the mood.

The two devoured their lunch which was heavenly.

They hugged before separating and going their separate ways. They both hated this part. But they knew it was for the better because if they worked too close to each other they’d never get any work done.

It was a long day for Jaime. One of those days where you look at the clock and expect an hour to have passed since the last time you looked at it however only ten minutes had actually passed. When he finally did finish his shift, he met up with Bart to give him a lift home.

Jaime usually picked up and dropped Bart off to and from work since he was on the way. Jaime was glad it wasn’t the other way round because the last thing he needed was his parents asking questions about the person he car pooled to work with every day of the week.

Bart could tell Jaime was getting nervous so he placed a hand on Jaime’s inner thigh. The touch helped calm him down a little. Until Jaime was forced to come up to an abrupt halt at a set of traffic lights that turned red sooner than he was expecting forcing Bart’s hand to end up over Jaime’s crotch instead of his thigh.

“Did you do that on purpose?” Bart leered not moving his hand.

“No!” Jaime screeched defensively.

Bart broke out in laughter.

“You’re so easy to wind up babe. I know you didn’t. I was just pulling your leg, but I can pull something else if you like?” Bart teased.

“Ha-ha. Move your hand before I get distracted and drive us both off the road.” Jaime sighed.

“Ok ok.” Bart said putting his hand back in his own lap.

“Is it okay if I resume this in front of your parents?” Bart asked in a completely serious tone.

“What? No!” Jaime snapped.

Again Bart laughed. 

“Wow babe, I was kidding... Kind of.”

Jaime rolled his eyes. Truth be told he was quick to react without ever thinking about whether Bart was joking.

“Well… this is your stop.” Jaime announced when they pulled up at his place.

“Thank you my hot Uber driver, I’ll be sure to leave a 5 star rating.” Bart winked.

Jaime cringed at how bad the joke was but laughed when Bart was out of sight as he walked around the back of the car to the driver’s side unexpectedly.

Jaime nearly jumped when Bart opened his door.

“Dios mio!” Jaime exclaimed.

“Calm down Blue it’s just me.” Bart said as he kneeled with one knee on the road so that he was at Jaime’s level.

“Look I just want to say whatever happens, I am here for you alright?” Bart said as he placed a hand on Jaime’s leg again but only to balance himself.

“Thanks Bart.” Jaime smiled appreciatively.

Bart leaned in and kissed him for good luck.

“Let me know how it goes!” Bart pointed at him.

“I promise I will.” Jaime said, holding up a hand.

Jaime drove off and when he got home he had to resist the strong urge to turn around and go back to Bart’s house. He needed more reassurance. One more hug, another kiss? Surely that would give him the courage?

He thought about how patient Bart had been and even though he knew waiting didn’t bother Bart, Jaime really focused on how much he loved Bart. If his family didn’t like it, well tough. Bart was the most special person in his life. He loved Bart more than anyone else in the world. He made Jaime happy. And at the end of the day, that is what his parent’s should want for him.

He charged into the house with resolve.

“Mamá! Papá! Dónde estás?” Jaime yelled.

“We’re in the kitchen!” Bianca responded.

Bianca walked over to him when he entered and gave him a hug as she did everyday.

“How was your day mijo?” she asked, which was another part of her daily ritual.

“Fine. I need to tell you something.” Jaime said with determination in his voice.

“What is it?” Bianca asked noting Jaime’s newfound confidence.

“I’m not sure how you are going to react?” Jaime said nerves starting to bleed through.

Now Bianca was nervous. She had to clear her throat to transition into a reassuring tone.

“Ok. Just be honest.” she said with a small smile.

“I’m bisexual. And I’m dating a guy.” Jaime’s eyes opened wide in surprise out how bluntly it spilled out of him. He guessed his body just wanted to get it over and done with.

Bianca’s eyes enlargened to match Jaime’s.

“Oh.” she murmured somehow through a brief state of shock.

Jaime stood there waiting for any further reaction. He was worried he had ‘broken’ his mother.

“Well mijo that doesn’t change anything. I still love you just as much now as I did 10 seconds ago.” Bianca said tearing up.

Jaime began crying as they both moved in to hug one another at almost the exact same moment.

“I still love you.” she repeated into his chest her voice wobbling with the tears she was now streaming.

“I love you too.” Jaime sobbed.

When Jaime pulled away he asked, “Are you okay with this?”

Bianca nodded after a pause, “It’s not what I was expecting or had in mind, but as long as you’re happy that’s all I care about.”

“I’m sorry ma…” Jaime said looking down at her from his staggering height difference.

Bianca waved her hand as if to dismiss it before asking, “Are you happy?”

“Very much so.” Jaime nodded with eagerness.

Bianca smiled. She wiped her tears away.

“Okay so tell me more about this guy your dating!” she enthused.

“He’s amazing ma.” Jaime started to cry again. Thinking of Bart made him realize how lucky he was and during such an emotional moment he just felt it in the pit of his soul.

“You’d love him.” Jaime contently let a sharp breath out.

“I’m sure I would.” Bianca said as her smile deepened.

“So when do I get to meet him?” she asked with a genuine desire to meet this unnamed man who had stolen his son’s heart.

“Meet who?” Alberto asked as he entered into the kitchen.

“What’s going on?” he trailed off as noticed that both Jaime and Bianca had been crying.

“Uhh… Pa… I am dating a guy.” Jaime said feeling physically ill as he relived the stress and worry of telling his mother all over again.

“Oh.” he mumbled. He had reacted the exact same way as Bianca.

“I am not going to lie Jaime. I am surprised. But I support you no matter what you want to do.” Alberto nodded unsurely while his brain tried to process the new information.

His heart was doing the talking.

He wasn’t sure of what to do with himself and luckily Bianca ushered him over with a hand to form a group hug.

Jaime wanted to cry more but he resisted the urge to. Instead he tried to revel in the fact that both of his parents had taken the new quite well. Way better than he had been expecting.

“Los amo tanto a ambos.” Jaime said.

Both his mother and father reciprocated.

After sitting down at the table and explaining it to an eager-to-find-out-why-the-atmosphere-had-changed Milagro, Bianca reiterated her question.

“So when do we get to meet this man?” she asked.

“I hadn’t really thought that far ahead.” Jaime admitted looking down at the table his hands were resting on.

“Well I am about to start making dinner, how about you invite him over tonight?” she asked.

“Tonight?” Jaime nearly choked.

“Why not? We are both eager to meet him!” Alberto chimed in finally showing some real interest towards Jaime’s news since finding out about it.

“Jaime, please invite him to dinner right now before he eats!” Bianca practically begged.

Jaime wavered in decision making that sound as he internally debated with himself.

“Okay.” Jaime gave in.

Bianca hugged Alberto as she did a little jig on the spot clearly happy she had gotten her own way. Alberto laughed and rejoiced with Jaime being happy to see Bianca so happy.

The truth was Jaime had been distancing himself from both his parents since dating Bart. And it finally made a lot of sense to both of them. And they were happy to move past it all and become closer again. Both Bianca and Alberto had spent nights talking about how they missed the strength in their relationship with Jaime which had seemingly faded over the past few months.

Jaime pressed on Bart’s contact on his phone.

It started dialing.

“Hey babe…” Jaime tried to speak quietly knowing he was within ear range of his family and despite them being surprisingly accepting of his boyfriend, it still felt weird to openly say stuff like that in front of them.

“Yeh?” Bart asked holding the word out for a few seconds, unsure of which way Jaime’s news was going to swing.

“Can you come over for dinner tonight? My family wants to meet you.” Jaime laughed nervously.

Bart breathed a sigh of relief.

“Hmm… I don’t know it’s kind of late notice....” Bart teased on the other end of the line.

Jaime rolled his eyes.

“Don’t make me say it.” Jaime begged.

Bart knew what he meant.

“Whatever are you talking about?” Bart feigned innocence.

“Bart…” Jaime quipped quietly enough so that nobody heard him.

“I’ll come on one condition, you make it up to me later.” Bart teased.

Jaime began to blush.

“Sure. Now just get over here.” Jaime whinged.

“Your wish is my command.” Bart said before hanging up.

Jaime pulled his phone away from his ear in surprise that his boyfriend had just hung up on him without even saying goodbye.

The surprise continued when a second later Jaime heard a knocking at the door.

Jaime opened the door, “How did you get here so fast?”

“For someone as smart as you, that’s a silly question.” Bart grinned.

Jaime laughed, Bart was right.

“I was waiting out front. I wanted to be here for you just in case you needed emotional support. I never imagined I’d be invited over for dinner!” He chuckled.

“Luckily, I am wearing my work clothes still, so I look the part!” Bart grinned.

Jaime smiled back at Bart. Jaime thought about how sweet it was of Bart to have secretly waited for him outside of his house in case he had needed the emotional support right away had things gone terribly wrong. But this worked out well anyway.

Jaime couldn’t help himself, he snuck in a quick kiss since he knew his family was still in the kitchen.

Jaime grabbed Bart by the hand and walked him into the kitchen before introducing him, “Everybody, this is Bart.” Jaime said slowly dying of the nerves bubbling up inside of him afraid of how this encounter would go.

“Hi!” Bart beamed.

Bianca jogged up to him and hugged him, “Nice to meet you Bart, I’m Bianca.”

Alberto got up and gave Bart a hand shake and introduced himself too. 

Milagro waved from the table but didn’t make any effort to move. She didn’t really see the big deal in it all.

“Please sit! Make yourself comfortable!” Bianca ushered.

“Thanks.” Bart chuckled before sitting down beside Jaime.

Bianca decided to forget about her cooking for the time being to learn more about Bart.

“You got here pretty quickly!” Alberto said laughing to show there were no hard feelings.

“I was actually waiting out front. I wanted to be there for Jaime in case he needed me.” Bart confessed.

Alberto and Bianca didn’t look too offended and chose to think it was a caring gesture that spoke volumes about his personality.

They both approved of him so far.

“So Bart how did you two meet?” Bianca asked.

“Actually, we’ve all met before. I was the waiter that served you when you were celebrating Jaime’s 21st birthday.” Bart said almost blushing.

“I thought you looked familiar!” Milagro chimed in.

“I don’t work there anymore though. I work at the same place as Jaime.” Bart smiled.

“He actually got me my job there.” Jaime confessed.

Both Bianca and Alberto knew about Jaime’s new job after he stopped working in the automobile repair shop but Jaime had never told them how he got it.

Bart looked embarrassed now that Jaime was shining the spotlight on him and his generosity.

“He’s sweet and he’s modest. That’s good.” Bianca said quietly nudging Alberto in approval.

Jaime groaned letting her know that everyone at the table could hear her.

Everyone except Jaime shared in a slight chuckle.

Bianca and Alberto showered Bart with questions and became more attached to him with every coming answer. They were both genuinely surprised by how humble, honest, caring and loyal Bart was. They could see Jaime was crazy in love with Bart. They watched Jaime stare at Bart longingly from the seat right beside him. And Bart during the short moments where he wasn’t being interrogated looked at Jaime the same way.

Both Alberto and Bianca knew that look from early on in their relationship.

Bianca eventually served dinner and Bart even displayed his good manners by helping Bianca to serve and help pour a glass of water for everyone at the table. He cleared up and helped with the dishes too. 

“How come you don’t help me with dishes Jaime?” Bianca asked casting a look of sass at her son as she rested a hand on Bart’s shoulder as if she had claimed him as her own.

Jaime laughed. His family had really taken to him. Even Milagro liked Bart. She thought he was weird, but mostly cool.

“Can we have dessert?” Milagro whined.

“Sure!” Alberto responded before reassembling everyone at the table for ice cream and chocolate cake.

The sight of chocolate cake made Bart and Jaime share a knowing glance which ended in both of them grinning and blushing like idiots but luckily everyone else was too busy eating to notice.

“So Bart, would it be alright if we met your parents?” Bianca asked.

Jaime’s teeth clenched in fear for Bart as his mother asked knowing full well that Bart’s parents had passed away.

“Umm… They’ve both passed away.” Bart said lowering his spoon on to his plate.

Jaime was quick to wrap his arms around Bart to comfort him.

Bianca covered her open mouth with her hands as she was quick to add, “I’m so sorry I didn’t know.”

“It’s okay. They would have liked all of you.” Bart said turning to Jaime to finish, “Especially you.”

Bart let a tear silently fall down his cheek at his last remark.

Jaime quickly wrapped in a proper hug and Bianca was quick to get up and stand behind them both and wrap her arms around the pair.

Even Alberto got up and joined, followed by Milagro. 

Bart sniffed, “Thanks guys.”

They all returned to their seat.

“Well your a part of our family now. You’re welcome to stay here anytime, spend the night, raid our kitchen, anything you need!” Bianca offered.

“Thank you.” Bart said flashing a smile that conveyed enough emotion to show he appreciated them opening up their arms to him.

“Seriously though.” Alberto joined, “If you need anything at all, just ask.”

“Thanks.” Bart responded as Jaime rubbed his back supportively.

Milagro looked like the whole thing was weighing on her heavily, as it was on all of them. Bart quickly took the opportunity to distract everybody and lift their spirits by focusing on her and asking if she’d like to see something cool.

She eagerly nodded which was cute enough to make everyone smile.

Soon after Bart was juggling numerous items that had been sitting on the kitchen table. Luckily he didn’t drop any.

But Milagro was laughing and clapping, and even Bianca and Alberto were impressed with the hidden talent.

Jaime smiled as he watched his boyfriend cheer everyone up.

When they had decided to call it an evening and Bart had hugged everyone goodbye, Jaime and Bart walked out to the hallway where Jaime begged Bart to spend the night.

“Please babe!” Jaime begged.

“I guess I would be interested in seeing what your bedroom looks like, since I haven’t seen it yet.” Bart grinned.

Jaime ran up the stairs dragging Bart behind him.

“Here it is!” Jaime gestured with his arm flowing forward into his room as Bart stepped in.

There were a lot of posters on the wall and many novelty junk items lying around. It was a retro but cool theme.

“Is that a Batman poster?” Bart asked.

“Yup.” Jaime chuckled.

“That’s hot!” Bart purred.

Jaime blushed.

Bart looked over at Jaime’s single sized mattress. Luckily it was big enough for the two of them to share, but it was still a tight squeeze nonetheless.

“I’m pretty tired, is it okay if we hit the sack?” Bart asked.

“Sure carino.” Jaime smiled.

They both got changed into pairs of Jaime’s pyjamas. Bart’s pair fit rather well.

They got into Jaime’s bed together and snuggled close to one another.

“Thanks for coming over for dinner.” Jaime whispered down towards Bart.

“Thanks for inviting me.” Bart chuckled.

“I hope my family wasn’t too much.” Jaime joked.

“They were all so crash!” Bart swatted back.

“They are probably going to be pestering me to bring you over all the time so they can spend time with you.” Jaime groaned.

“Hey! You can’t deprive someone of the gift that is Bart Allen.” Bart said winking not that Jaime could see it in the dark but somehow he still knew that Bart had winked.

“You are pretty crash!” Jaime said in a sultry tone.

“Prove it.” Bart said moving his head so that they could both kiss each other.

After a passionate kiss they both rested their heads together and fell asleep just like that.

Neither Bart or Jaime could have asked for a more perfect evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I gifted this work to myself, was curious to see if it worked. Apparently it does lol! #A03experiments #iswearidon'tlovemyself - not sure if I will continue it?


End file.
